It Has Blue eyes
by OmegaFoxy
Summary: ONE-SHOT  unless otherwise voted  The time has come! Naruto is finally going to man up and do it tonight! Flowers, Chocolate, Surprise romantic evening planned for his girlfriend- He's thought of it all... now what is she holding in her hands?


"Alright, I'm gonna do it!" the young blue eyed young man heaved in a big confidant breath as he looked himself over in the mirror, "Gonna do it tonight!"

"You sure this is wise?" the young man's old, masked teacher asked while he lounged in a pull out chair at the table in the dining room of his apartment, "Think about where she just came from, Naruto. Think reeeeeeal hard."

The young man called Naruto paused for a moment and then turned to look at his teacher, Kakashi, with a roll of his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not that dense, are you Naruto?" a blank stare was Kakashi's only response. Heaving a petty sigh, the seasoned Jounin reluctantly put down his book and turned his full attention towards his once-upon-a-time pupil, "She's already an emotional wreck right now, so I've heard. And you want to go and pull this stunt?"

"What are you not telling me? Does this have something to do with that medical mission she went on alone?" Nartuos bright blue eyes were troubled with worry when he brought up the mission. Sakura had returned unharmed, but she had the look of one who saw a ghost.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, as if he were debating something…. Then he shrugged and picked up his book again as if nothing happened,"If she hasn't told you then it's not important I suppose."

"URRRRGH!" Naruto pulled at his newly styled hair, ruining any kind of fashion it might have had for the night, "Why does everyone say that! Hell, even HINATA said that!"

"Did she not faint this time?" Kakashi raised a brow.

"Well… then she fainted again." Naruto crossed his arms and made a confused expression, "Why does she do that?"

"….." Kakashi went back to reading, "Well…. I guess if it's not that important she didn't feel the need to tell yo-," Kakashi caught an alarm clock aimed for his head and stared blankly at Naruto, "That wasn't very nice."

"Stop repeating yourself then." Naruto turned back around to attempt to fix his hair.

"Well, it's how I taught a twelve year-old brat how to learn ninjutsu, isn't it? Thought it worked on Hokages too."

"Aren't you a little out ranked now to be talking that way to your new Hokage?" Naruto huffed. Even after he earned his title as Hokage, and named Kakashi his second, Kakashi still treated him like a twelve year-old boy at times.

"Aren't you a little late for your surprise date to be arguing with me?"

"…Sh!" Naruto flung on an orange dress shirt and hurriedly buttoned it up then tugged on his sports jacket over it and raced out the door, slamming it behind him.

Kakashi waited a moment and sipped the tea Naruto had left curiously, "I didn't know he drank tea…." He took a tentive sip and surprisingly liked the new odd taste, "What is this stuff…" he looked at the lable on the herbal package that was still opened and left out on the counter, "Chai tea, eh? Hmmm"

The door burst back open, "FLOWERS?"

"Vase by the door." Kakashi replied with out looking up as Naruto grabbed at the pink roses he'd picked himself.

"CHOCOLATE!" Kakashi answered with a silent point to the Hokages bedroom, "THANKSIOWEYAONE, BYE!" and out the door Naruto was again with a slam once more.

Kakashi sipped the tea again and smiled, "I like this Chai Tea," and he sipped some more.

(=^_^=)(=^_^=)(=^_^=)(=^_^=)(=^_^=)(=^_^=)(=^_^=)

Sakura brushed back her hair from her face and nervously as she looked over her patience's charts. As a doctor, she wasn't a stranger to breaking bad news to her charges, but for some reason this one was making it hard for her to even swallow, let alone speak!

"How does it look Dr. Haruno?" The young woman asked. Her hair was gone from the treatment she'd been put through just to survive and her skin looked too sickly to even protect her innards from the hot rays of the sun. the only life that showed in the womans poor body was the light of her deep brown eyes that held the will to live and the large mound of her stomach that she rubbed reassuringly.

Sakura fidgeted with her clip board and then took in a breath, "Your baby is still alive and well, Ms. Tessrin," she replied in forced optimistic voice.

Ms. Tessrin smiled weakly and closed her eyes, "That's good to hear, but you don't have to hold back your tears for my sake, Dr. Haruno. I know I won't survive the birth."

"You won't even survive if I put you into labor." Sakura confessed.

Tessrin's eyes widened in realization, "How are you going to bring my baby into exsistance then?"

Sakura's hands fisted on her clipboard a moment before she discarded it on the desk by the bed where the young death ridden woman lay. Sakura took her hand in her own and held it firmly as she looked the woman in the eye, "I will get her out alive. I promise, but you're gonna have to trust me."

"How much time do I have?" Tessrin asked weakly, breathing a bit more harder now.

"I don't know. Your condition is too unstable and the cancer isn't responding to any chakura techniques either." Sakura confessed.

"I told you before it's not cancer." The young woman breathed as if she were starting labor now.

"It doesn't matter what it is now," A nurse rushed in, "We have to get the baby out now Dr. Haruno!" the red headed nurse quickly checked the machines hooked up to the young woman, "She's unstable again! If this keeps up we will lose them both!"

Sakura turned to look at Tessrin for the ok.

Tessrin gritted her teeth and nodded, "Save her. Save my baby Ms. Haruno. That is my last wish." She grabbed a hold of Sakuras hand again as if to make the young medic promised her, "Do not deny my daughter life!"

"I promise she will live."

Sakura pulled her shoulder length pink hair up in a ponytail and turned to the nurse, "Get back up."

(=T0T=)(=T0T=)(=T0T=)(=T0T=)(=T0T=)(=T0T=)

'_She'll never expect me if I show up to her apartment after work!' _Naruto grinned like the cat who got all the crème.

He stopped for a moment as a thought occurred to him….

'_What if I DO get the "crème" tonight?'_ he thought. It had been a while since the last time the two of them got to do the sexy horizontal tango.

They had been going out since a little before his initiation as a Hokage. Times were peaceful once again and the ninetales was, while merged with his being, tamed and under his control. Naruto basically WAS the nine-tales and no one batted an eyelash in fear. They loved him!

And Sakura was now a renowned Medical expert in the hospital. There was nothing she couldn't fix in the body or manipulate… and he meant NOTHING. Naruto blushed. Every time they kissed, he knew exactly what she could manipulate. Especially when she had just finished working out and was wearing only a sports bra and tight shorts when she kissed him after pausing in her morning jogs to wake her Hokage boyfriend up with a morning kiss….

'_Ohhhh, no.' _Naruto glared down at his pants, "No, no!" '_Cold thoughts, COLD THOUGHTS!' _"I am NOT starting my night off with a hard on…"

'_At least until I get my "crème"…'_

This… wasn't…. helping.

Naruto gritted his teeth, knowing what he had to do. "Oh fuck me for what I'm about to do…" he took in a deep calming breath.

Next thought that passed his mind….

Jiraiya Sensei in a string bikini poll dancing with Orichimarus snake….

"GWAAAAAAAAAH!" that shrank things back to prespective! Naruto proceeded to pound his forehead into the wall outside of Sakura's apartments, "WHY (_SLAM) _DO (_SLAM) _I DO (_SLAM) _DO THAT! (_SLAM, SLAM!)" _

'_Did I just say Do-Do?'_

"Naruto…?"

"GWWAAAAAH- IDIDNOTJUSTSAYDODO!" Naruto spun around coming face to face with Kiba and Akamaru at his side. The dog whined and tilt his massive head in confusion, "Ahh, Hi K-Kiba!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Who said you did….? Slamming your head against a walls now?" Kiba sniffed and raised a brow, "And…. Why do you smell so… interesting?"

"Smell? Me?" Naruto sniffed under one of his arms nervously and snorted the foul smell out of his nostrils, "Ooops! Looks like I forgot to wash my pits again! Hahah!"

"Trying to surprise Sakura again?" Kiba didn't buy it, "Do you at least have a ring this time?"

"Ring?" Naruto blushed red, "What ring! There's no ring! Why would there be a ring!"

"It's hidden in the chocolate isn't it."

"NO!" Naruto snapped, then realized his mistake soon as Kiba smirked and Akamaru woofed happily and wagged his tail, "…Flowers."

"Knew it!" Kiba grinned and caught Naruto's head in a choke hold, giving his old buddy a noogy, "Took ya long enough, great almighty Hokage!" He let Naruto jerk out of his hold easily and rolled his eyes when Naruto rushed to fix his appearences, "I was wandering why you were in a peacock get up." He looked his friend up and down and frowned, "Nah, this look doesn't suit you."

Naruto frowned, "Sakura happens to love button up shirts." He huffed, as he straightened his jacket.

"I'm sure she does when it's buttoned right." He nodded to Narutos shirt.

The blond ninja quickly ripped his orange shirt open and rebuttoned them, "Damn it!"

"Kiba!" Hinata called from inside the apartments. Akamaru barked excitedly and wagged his tail as he rushed inside the complex to meet his favorite alpha female.

"Out here, Hinata," Kiba called.

"Oh there you are, Kiba!" Hinata rushed outside. She wore an apron over her clothes, "Dinner is ready for you on the…N-N-N-N…!" She froze when she saw Naruto in an open, unbuttoned shirt that showed off the ridges of his six-pack abs and taunt pecks.

"Oh hi there Hinata! How are you?" Naruto waved with a smile.

"Ahhh, ummm…. Uhhh…" Hinata's face slowly turned red and she was rooted in place, unable to speak or move as hormones went on over drive, tickling her fiancées nose.

Kiba rolled his eyes and noticed that Naruto's nose twitched. He wandered if merging with the fox demon had enhanced the hokage's sense of smell as well.

"Hinata…. Why do you smell like there's two of you…." Naruto blurted out.

Kiba froze, "Say what…? What do you mean two?"

Now Hinata was pale…. Pasty pale white.

"What do you mean 'what' Kiba? She smells like you too!" Naruto was confused why the two of them acted as if he were crazy.

"You're so not implying what I think you are you crazy kitsune." Kiba snorted and approached his woman sniffing lightly, "See? I don't smell any thing diff- Hinata…?" Kiba paused in shock, "Are you… pregnant?"

"I-I-I-….!" Kiba had to think fast because Hinata suddenly fainted.

"Did you two not know?" Naruto tilt his head to the side.

"OF COURSE WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Kiba growled.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW! I COULD SMELL IT!" Naruto harped.

"I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW WHY I DIDN'T KNOW! IT NEVER OCCURRED TO ME!" Kiba shrieked.

"You've been doing doggy style with out condemns again haven't you…."

Kiba was slack jawed.

"Hmm, oh well! Congrats Kiba! You're gonna be a great dad! Guess you're the first to have kids out of us eh?" Naruto patted him on the shoulder then passed the shocked inu ninja and his … mate that was passed out in his arms. Akamaru seemed the only one that wasn't surprised by this and wagged his tail near his master happy as can be.

"That Kiba!" Naruto cackled, "He got careless and now he's saddled with a kid!" he approached Sakura's door and knocked on the frame, shifting the flowers and chocolates to be presented to the woman of his dreams, "No more wild sex, no more nudey days, and no more late night parties for dog boy and Hinata I suppose."

'_Good thing Sakura and I don't plan on having any kids just yet.' _Naruto thought with a happy smile as he heard a shuffle behind the door.

"Coming!" Sakura's voice replied from inside.

Naruto quickly rehearsed what he wanted to say before she opened to door.

'_Sakura…'_ the lock shifted, '_We have known each other for almost our entire lives…'_ the door knob turned, '_And I want to live the rest of it together, if you would like to be…'_ the door opened, '_My…'_

"Oh hey Naruto," Sakura's hair was messed up and her green eyes were wild while her clothes were ruffled as if she had been moving around constantly. More concerning… she held a bottle with white bubbling substance in it, "Hey can I borrow your wrist?"

"Sure…?" Sakura ignorantly took the chocolates from his left hand and turned up his wrist, "What do you –EEEEEYOW!" Naruto snatched his wrist away in pain, "That's really fuckin hot, Sakura!" he dropped the flowers, startled by the sudden pain and cradled his burnt wrist, "What the hell is that?"

"Formula." She replied simply, "Is it really that hot?" her green eyes saddened, "Oh no that's not good! She'll never eat at this rate!"

"Who won't eat?" Naruto's eyebrows knotted close together in confusion as he followed his girlfriend into her apartment. That's when he realized something he hadn't before. Unlike usual, Sakura's apartment wasn't quiet. Only she and her cat Ritzu lived here, but now there was a wailing sound that Naruto was unfamiliar with.

"What's that noise?" Naruto asked his girlfriend suspiciously as he scooped up the forgotten pink roses, carful to shimmy the gold banded emerald engagement ring back onto the stalk of the center rose and hide it back in its packaging, "That could have ended badly…" he mumbled.

Then he remembered, '_CRAP! The ring! I'm supposed to propose tonight!' _Naruto facepalmed, '_Ok, Uzamaki, get it together and get yourself a Sakura, sexy, wife for life!'_ Awwww yeah! He was fired up again!

His resolve once more revitalized, Naruto Uzamaki stood tall and strode into the kitchen where he could hear Sakura messing around with pots and that annoying wailing sound continued.

"Sakura, I have something I want to ask you." He said as he approached the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh, I do too, Naruto," Sakura sounded nervous.

'_Does she know?' _Nah…

"Sakura," Naruto looked directly at her and bent to one knee holding out the bouquet of pink roses with the emerald ring in them towards Sakura holding a blue eyed baby, "Sakura Haruno, will you Ma…" Naruto's eyes locked onto the baby in her arms that was crying her little lungs out swatting at Sakura's chest, demanding food.

"…."

"Naruto, the flowers are really nice, but I seriously can't go out tonight." Once again oblivious, Sakura wrestled with the little wiggler that was determined to become the first newborn boxer baby to put the formula bottle in the fridge to cool off the boiling bottle of formula.

"Whose baby is that?" Naruto pointed dumbly, still in shock. Sakura wasn't really known for coddling babies much, let alone babysitting.

"This is Moki. She's mine." Sakura strained to get out as the baby called Moki snatched a handful of pink hair and gave a nice tug.

"Oh... ha ha, I-I should have known…." THUD! Naruto was out cold.

"N-N-NARUTO?" Sakura yelped while the baby paused her wailing in confusion as to why the blury shape that had been yapping at her mommy had just fallen over.

Oh god…. So now he and Kiba really were brethren. No more wild sexy parties, no more nudey days…. Sakura had a baby too!

'_Well at least it has blue eyes…'_

A/N- as it stands now, this is a one shot, unless popularity dictates otherwise. I do have an idea of what way I want this delightful little plot bunny to go, but for now it will be a oneshot unless reviewers vote otherwise.

So… continue or is it cute as is?

-Dessy-san


End file.
